Sin amor
by BeAlright
Summary: Eren ha sido encontrado culpable de asesinato. Escapa y Rivaille se ve en la obligación de ir tras él, frustrado, pensando en la humillación que ha sido para un soldado de alto nivel correr tras un mocoso de quince años. En un punto lo encuentra, y Eren ha cambiado. Se burla de su persona y Rivaille cobrará venganza. Revivirán momentos salvajes, apasionados y sin amor —Adv: LEMMON—


**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de autoría de Hajime Isayama. **

**Únicamente la trama es mía.**

**ATENCIÓN: Tiene lemmon (contenido, relaciones sexuales) si no te gusta te invito a saltarte la parte o retirarte del One.**

* * *

«_Nombre: Eren Jaëger._

_Edad: Quince __**(**__15__**)**__ años._

_Paradero: Desconocido._

_Eren Jaëger ha desaparecido tras ser sospechoso de asesinato en segundo grado de un hombre que, según fuentes confirman, había acosado sexualmente a su hermanastra, Mikasa Ackerman. Cualquier avistamiento por favor de avisar a soldado de la Policía Militar, o a su soldado más próximo. Sus características son_...»

Suspiró tras colocar el último anuncio que traía y mordió fuertemente su pulgar. Estaba molesto, jamás pensó que un mocoso podría causarle tantos problemas; en especial en aquellas épocas llenas de titanes.

Nunca supuso que él, el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad, se vería obligado a perseguir a un mocoso por algún arrebato violento que tuvo con alguien. Volvió a suspirar y masajeó suavemente el puente de su nariz.

—_Tú eres el encargado de Eren, Rivaille. Aceptaste la responsabilidad que cuidarlo desde el momento que averiguamos su verdadera personalidad, ve con la tropa militar y captúralo rápido __—_le había dicho Irvin hacía unos días atrás.

¡Él lo sabía! ¡A la perfección! Sabía que había aceptado cuidar de ese mocoso, ¡pero aún así! Jamás pensó que sería capaz de cometer un cruel acto.

**Nunca** debió relacionarse con él. Lo hizo una sola vez, pero fue por mero capricho. Volvió a morderse el pulgar, logrando que sangrara, frustrado. Él no era un adolescente, tenía casi treinta y cinco años, ¡pero había sucumbido a los placeres carnales! ¡con un hombre! Y lo más horrible, era que el chico no pasaba siquiera la mayoría de edad.

—**¡**Cabo Rivaille**! **—llamó desde la lejanía un soldado de las tropas militar, acercándose a él. Al verlo llegar, le dedicó una mirada fulminante y se volteó para enfrentarlo.

—**¿**Qué**?** —preguntó con notable fastidio. No estaba de ánimos para tener una conversación, ni ahora ni en mil años.

—Un equipo tridimensional ha desaparecido del cuartel. Se sospecha que ha sido Eren Jaëger quien lo ha roba... —un puñetazo irrumpió su charla. Rivaille era quien se lo había proporcionado. El hombre volvió el rostro hacía el mayor, sobándose con una mano el lugar herido.

—**¿**Cómo pueden ser tan inútiles**?** —lanzó una pregunta al aire, porque sabía que aquel chico no se la contestaría—. **¡**Un mocoso de quince años robó en un lugar donde hay _cientos_ de soldados, considerados los mejores**!** —exclamó con rabia—, son unos ineptos que no merecen su cargo —terminó claramente aún más cabreado—. Dile a tu, o tus, jefes que únicamente yo —recalcó la palabra— buscaré al mocoso. Ustedes abandonen la misión.

Y con esa última frase, abandonó la escena yéndose con su equipo de maniobras. Eren lo había sacado de sus cabales, y no se lo permitía; nadie se burlaba de él y salía ileso, mucho menos un acusado de asesinato. _**Menos **_un adolescente.

Gastó mucho gas, pero finalmente llegó a la cima de la muralla. Lanzó lejos su equipo y se quedó parado mirando hacia la nada. Pensaba en un plan para acabarlo completamente, humillarlo por él haberlo humillado primero.

¿Cómo era posible? Habían sido más de treinta días, más de un mes de desaparecido. ¿Cómo era posible que un completo inútil como él desapareciera sin dejar rastro? Eran los pensamientos del hombre.

—Tks —pronunció molesto quitándose las uñas con los dientes. Miró en dirección contraria y esperó, esperó pacientemente a que su furia se fuera.

No funcionó. Entonces Eren apareció detrás suya.

—Caabo—pronunció con voz suave, en un leve tono de burla y su sonrisa se ensanchó aún más. Rivaille volteó rápidamente y sus ojos largaban chispas de todos colores.

—Mocoso —dijo en un tono seco, enojado. Se dirigió a un rápido paso a su dirección y lo tomó de la camisa vieja y maloliente que traía—. **¿**Dónde diablos has estado**?** —preguntó con la furia en su voz.

—Quién sabe —respondió, a lo que se ganó un golpe de Rivaille en el rostro— Oh, ya veo; luego de _aquella_ noche se ve que la integridad de mi cuerpo no le interesa en lo más mínimo, **¿**no**?** Qué pena, luego de lo amable que fue conmigo... —terminó con una sonrisa aún más ancha, si aún era posible.

Rivaille lo lanzó al piso. Afortunadamente, no había nadie en aquella zona. Sería libre de tomar su venganza, pero primero tenía un par de palabras para Eren.

—Jamás pensé que un mocoso como tú me causara tantos problemas. Por tu culpa he estado días frustrado.

—Usted está siempre frustrado —contradijo Eren aún en el piso.

Rivaille tuvo un tic nervioso, se agachó y tomó nuevamente al chico de la camisa, se sentó sobre él y le miró a los ojos.

—Te has puesto rebelde —fue el único comentario que dijo—. **¿**Sabes, siquiera, que eres acusado de asesinato**?** Pasarás años en la cárcel si te atrapan.

—Pero usted no lo hará, **¿**verdad**?**

—Claro que sí, mocoso.

Luego Eren atrajo el rostro de Rivaille hacia el suyo y le dio un largo y brutal beso. Mezclaron sus lenguas en un momento apasionado y tras varios segundos se separaron.

—Veo que aún le gustan mis besos... —comentó Eren con el rostro sonrojado, pero la mirada aún firme y retadora. Rivaille suspiró y lo observó.

—**¿**Realmente**?** —preguntó vacíamente. "**Ahora"**, se dijo. Tomó nuevamente los labios de su ex-amante y lo aprisionó contra sus brazos. Él respondió con la misma intensidad y entonces, Rivaille con sumo cuidado, sacó un lazo que tenía en uno de los bolsillos del uniforme y ató las manos de Eren en un rápido movimiento. Se separaron y Eren intentó escapar, Rivaille sacó un pañuelo sumamente extenso y le amordazó, colocándoselo en la boca —. Eres demasiado inocente, mocoso. Intenta transformarte si puedes.

Una sonrisa diminuta se formó en sus labios y volvió por su equipo. Al terminar de colocárselo fue donde Eren y lo tomó, lo echó a su hombro, como bolsa de papas y se dispuso a bajar la muralla. El chico, por supuesto, no se quedaba tranquilo, dando patadas por diestra y siniestra, pero aún así no era suficiente para superar la fuerza del hombre.

Al terminar de bajar, montó uno de los caballos que escaparon de la torre militar. De una patada le hizo arrancar, e hizo cabalgue en él durante minutos, con Eren aún en sus brazos.

—Tranquilo, no te llevaré a prisión —dijo—, o _todavía_ —más bien aclaró—. Me has humillado, y eso no te lo permitiré ni ahora u en un millón de años.

Detuvo el caballo a un par de metros de una choza que parecía abandonada y lo mandó lejos. El rostro de Eren era un verdadero poema, pues, ya sabía a la perfección las intenciones que el Cabo tenía para él.

Entraron a la casa y, efectivamente, estaba abandonada, mas no descuidada, ya que le pertenecía a Rivaille y aun que no pasara mucho tiempo en ella, estaba limpia. Era el lugar perfecto para cobrar su venganza, ya que estaba alejada de la ciudad. Era el bosque, la casa y ellos. Sonrió.

Tomó un lazo largo y arrojó a Eren a la cama de matrimonio que tenía para él solo. Lo tomó de uno de sus pies y lo ató a un extremo de la cama, hizo lo mismo con la otra pierna y brazos. Aún seguía amordazado, de forma que no podría morderse y transformarse. Su rostro mostraba el temor que le tenía al Cabo, pero era _demasiado tarde_ para arrepentimientos.

Se montó encima suyo y comenzó por desabrochar lentamente la sucia camisa que traía, al terminar su labor la lanzó lejos y con las manos empezó por jugar con sus pezones. Eren comenzaba a gemir con la cabeza volteada hacia otro lado, donde Rivaille no podía verlo. Éste sonrió de medio lado y continuó; luego siguió por lamerlos y chuparlos, ya erectos.

Se alejó un par de centímetros y logró ver el rostro de Eren mirándole.

—Así que te gusta, **¿**eh**?** —usó su mejor tono seductor, logrando que el chico se sonrojara aún más. Soltó una seca risa y desabrochó el pantalón que traía—. Te gustó humillarme, ahora atente a las consecuencias...

Le quitó las últimas prendas que traía y tomó entre sus manos al miembro ya erecto de Eren. El chico emitía sonidos sordos, ya que no se distinguían las palabras que decía, aún así, Rivaille sabía que se estaba negando. A él no le gustaba. Y Rivaille lo gozaba.

Estuvo masturbándolo por un par de minutos, hasta que decidió usar otro método y probó por su boca. Lo introdujo lentamente y comenzó por usar la lengua para estimularlo aún más; daba vueltas en círculos, lentamente, a través de su pene. _Sabía que en cualquier momento se vendría,_ y era lo que él quería: demostrarle que tenía poder en su ser.

Cuando decidió que era suficiente empezó a succionarlo, logrando en poco tiempo que Eren llegara a su límite y, segundos después de que Rivaille retirara su boca del pene del chico, éste se viniera.

Sabía que no podía más, pero él iba a seguir exprimiéndolo.

Con uno de sus dedos tomó el esperma del chico: —Será tu único lubricante, mocoso —había dicho. A continuación introdujo uno de sus dedos en el ano del muchacho, quien aún no podía ni con su alma. Luego fue otro y finalmente otro, teniendo tres dedos dentro suyo.

Rivaille se despojó de sus ropas y Eren logró ver el tamaño que tenía el miembro de su ex-amante; no recordaba que fuese así de grande. Gimió al imaginarse todo eso dentro suyo, arrepintiéndose de inmediato. Rivaille le lanzó una pequeña mirada y volvió a su posición.

Guió su pene a la entrada del muchacho y lo penetró rápidamente, sacándole un gemido de dolor a Eren. Estuvo un par de segundos así hasta que empezó a embestirlo furiosamente. No sabía la razón, pero el enojo volvió a su persona.

Las lágrimas se formaron en los ojos del muchacho. Había sido demasiado brusco, quizás, pero no le interesó verdaderamente.

Las embestidas del hombre eran rápidas y profundas, la velocidad en que lo penetraba hacía que el muchacho estuviera cerca del clímax por segunda vez, pero Rivaille aún no terminaba. Se corrió nuevamente y se sintió en el cielo por breves instantes, pero el mayor aún continuaba embistiéndolo.

Rivaille tomó el pene de Eren en sus manos y retiró el suyo del ano del muchacho tras haberse corrido él. Comenzó a masturbarlos juntos por un buen rato, hasta que sintió el cuerpo de Eren tensarse por tercera vez, entonces él decidió que sería tiempo de terminar y dejó que su esperma llegara al pecho de Eren.

Se recostó a su lado y respiró agitado. Luego de unos segundos se levantó y fue a darse una ducha; al volver, desató a Eren y lo llevó al baño, donde personalmente él lo bañaría. Después de aproximadamente media hora ambos estuvieron listos y Rivaille decidió llevarlo a prisión.

—Hmn... tks... —quiso hablar Eren por décima vez, sin embargo Rivaille le ignoró. Lo vistió con las prendas que traía anteriormente y lo montó al caballo que había regresado sin razón aparente.

Cabalgaron unos veinte minutos hasta que estuvieron frente al calabozo donde guardias custodiaban a los presos. Rivaille detuvo el caballo y bajó a Eren de su hombro, lo tomó por los cabellos y caminó un par de metros hacia donde estaban otro par de guardias.

—Encontré al mocoso, trataba de irse a María nuevamente —informó falsamente—. Pueden llevárselo —comentó mientras lo empujaba, pues el chico se rehusaba a moverse—, no le quiten lo que lleva pues, así evitará morderse —informó. Luego se dio vuelta para marcharse, pero antes de irse, volteó el rostro y miró fijamente a Eren, y comentó: —Esto aún no ha terminado, mocoso —Y se marchó.

Eren tembló bajo las manos de los guardias, pero una sonrisa trataba de asomarse bajo la tela que cubría su boca. Lo esperaría, porque quizás esa sería la única diversión que tendría de ahora en adelante.

Pero cuando salga de prisión, él iría personalmente a la casa del Cabo a buscar _venganza_. Y con aquel pensamiento desapareció tras las rejas de la prisión. Había sido sexo salvaje, duro, sin amor o palabras, pero a ambos les gustó, a pesar de ser una venganza de Rivaille.


End file.
